Be With You
by Dark Videl
Summary: Sasuke's world revolved around his clan and Sakura's was around her studies. It took one night and one test to turn their lives upside down. A/U
1. Morning After

**Title:** Be with You

**Rating:** PG 13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Summary:** His world revolved around his clan, hers around her studies. It took one night and one test to turn their lives upside down. (Excerpt: Her polka dotted panties laid right on top.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not hold ownership of _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the_ anime_, _manga_ or _mangaka_ of this series. The only thing I own is the plot and whatever made up characters of my own designs.

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to skip towards the middle of the story and work backwards then forward from there, but then I got rid of the idea. I hate doing a lot of flashbacks, even if it's a complete chapter of that. It gets too confusing and complicated.

Heck, this was 'supposed' to be a one-shot, but considering how drabbles turn to one-shots more often with me, I should've known better. Please note there will be some out of character behavior as this is an alternate universe that doesn't include the ninja world and the Uchiha massacre never occurred.

If you've read this on my livejournal or the sasusaku community, this edition is slightly different but not by much. Reviews, or even an email with constructive criticism, are highly appreciated.

**Chapter One - Morning After**

There were three kinds of disastrous situations Sakura Haruno never thought she'd find herself in.

1) Waking up in the bed only to discover it was _not_ her bed because the pink curtains, the pictures of her friends, and the stuffed animals she graciously won at the festival were nowhere in sight.

Instead, the room looks just about bare aside from a huge bookcase in one corner, an expensive computer in the other, and a poster of some blonde guy with on the wall by door with two darts firmly embedded in his head.

2) Waking up in the bed, which is not hers, only to find come face to face with a man. And certainly not expecting, but nevertheless thanking the gods, a man that she didn't want to run for the showers and scrub for hours to even feel a little bit cleaner.

No, this man was handsome. Beautiful even. A man that looked good enough, if not more than qualified, to be an underwear model.

3) Waking up in that bed, with a gorgeous and a possible underwear model who was sleeping inches away, and finally discovering in those few seconds that she, herself, was completely naked.

Hell, she didn't even have on that cute little polka dotted underwear - which was brought only to stop Ino from making "granny panties" jokes. Oh yes, she was as naked as the day she was born with no clue as to how she got in this man's room - voluntarily in a drunken state or she was forced, and just as much inkling as to where her clothes happened to be.

There were several things that ran through Sakura's mind at that moment. None of which was helping as they consisted of panic thoughts running along the lines of, "oh gods," or "stupid, stupid" and "my parents are going to kill me". It took a few more seconds to calm herself, at least enough to locate her clothes - which had been right there in a pile beside the bed all along.

Her polka dotted panties laid right on top.

Biting back a curse, because the last thing Sakura wanted was to go through the famous "morning after" with some stranger, who she apparently had sex with (good or bad because she had no idea) that probably knew her body better than her GYNO, and hell even _she_, did.

What Sakura wanted was to manage to slip out the bed, pull on her clothes, and get the hell out of there preferably in one second flat. But she'd settle for getting this all done before sleeping beauty woke up.

Sending a silent prayer, the young woman slowly itched herself along, daring herself not to look back in case he sensed her and woke up. With what seemed like eons, she reached the bed edge then, slowly still, she swung her legs around and her feet touched the cool tile floor.

Sakura inched along further, scooting herself off the mattress with her eyes glued to her goal. Sensing no movement from her bedmate and no sleazy comment, she all but lunged for the large mass of clothes.

It was interesting, Sakura mused, struggling to put on her shirt, that his room was even cleaner and more organized than hers. It was a wonder, considering the fact that someone that orderly had to be some sort of neat freak, that he even let their clothes stay on the ground all night.

Well, even the most dedicated neat freak could drop the obsession to get into someone's pants, she suppose.

With her clothes securely on and Mr. Gorgeous over there was still asleep, Sakura stepped forward carefully. She had seen more times than many on television where people would try to sneak away on tile floors so she was trying her best to step where the floorboard wouldn't creak.

Now usually, Sakura found herself doing this whole sneaking out to escape her mother's rants on waiting to date, sex getting good girls into trouble, and keeping that scholarship because their family couldn't afford the yearly expenses.

A few of those times was when her father would start talking sports as if she were his son and not his daughter - her mother still blames him for her less than feminine mannerisms in some aspects. Not that she was the type to roll around in the mud with the boys nor the type that could run outside the house without even the hint of makeup on, but she certainly wasn't high maintenance or over the top ridiculous either.

Step.

But this. This was far more different than any of the other times.

Step.

Unlike all the times before, even if she got caught trying to sneak off, she could at least run to the sanctuary of her room and pretend to have some sort of exam. Or she'd head for the door and claim there were cram classes that evening. Usually, that got her parents to stop.

Step.

Speaking of said parents, they were going to kill her - and that's not talking figuratively either. She never, _ever_, stayed out past twelve without calling. It didn't matter where or with who, she called on time. And yes, that sounded lame considering she was twenty years old, not thirteen, and had an adequate social life.

Now, most parents would assume that if their daughter hadn't called because she had either forgotten and was fine, sleeping over a friend's house. Or that she was kidnapped by some sex fiend ax murderer and those parents would be on the phone demanding a police action pronto.

But not her mother.

Her mother was traditional in certain aspects, certainly not all that normal in others, and sometimes a bit "out there", (the direct words from her own husband, Hojo Haruno) in some of her views. Sakura not coming home meant one thing in her mind: that Sakura had fallen from grace and slept with the devil - which she would be semi half right in a more modern wording.

And then, as if the humiliation and awkwardness of the morning after wasn't enough torture, the real nightmare would begin.

There was no doubt it would start out as a visit to the GYNO to check if she was indeed no longer a virgin (never mind that in modern times checking a girl's hymen wasn't always accurate), the handful of pregnancy tests (because six wouldn't be enough and then backtracking to the GYNO again for confirmation), then the back to back TMI questions that no one really likes to talk about (the part about getting drunk will only make things worse), and then finally demanding the guy's head on a silver platter so he could take responsibility.

Step.

Her father wouldn't notice until her mother mentioned it since he was up to his neck in grading his students' papers. But not too long after his mind is filled with the idea that some unknown boy did that to his only daughter, he'd go on a rampage - as he did when they'd assumed she was dating a boy last year (who had only been using her to get to Ino and turned out to be a jerk anyways) and her usually even tempered father changed into a beast.

In other words, when she got home, heads would roll.

Step.

But that was something Sakura wanted to deal with later - much, _much_ later. Like in ten years from now or not ever. She liked the second option a whole lot better. But what Sakura wanted to do after escaping this room, was to kill Ino - preferably before her parents got to her first.

Because, quite frankly, this whole mess directly was linked to Ino and that damn sake of hers.

_**Creak.**_

Shit!

Sakura turned around, as she was expecting the guy to wake up. Instead he was still supposedly asleep. Hell, even as she stood there, frozen with one foot half way in the air and the rest of her half twisted around to look at him, he didn't bat an eyelash or even grumble in his sleep.

Taking that as a sign of good fortune, Sakura moved forward. It wasn't much more to the door, to her freedom, and away from this awkward mess she'd had gotten herself into.

Step.

_If I get out of this without waking him up_, Sakura swore, _no more liquor for the rest of my life._

Step.

_Okay._ Sakura amended. _Not for the remaining semester or at least until I'm 21. _

_**Creak.**_

Shit! Shit!

Again, Sakura panicked.

And again, when Sakura turned around, she found the underwear model still asleep - or pretending to be, as he didn't snore nor moved even in the slightest despite the creaking.

Maybe he was trying to avoid the morning after and decided to play coward as well. Not that Sakura really cared since that would make it a whole lot easier, though him snoring would've helped.

Two more steps -

And Sakura found freedom. She wasted no time. She shut the door quietly to prevent him from running out after her then quickly sprinted to and down the staircase, never once looking back.

**i.**

There were many things that people dreaded when it came to going to universities after that summer after being declared a high school grad. For some it was having a roommate (a clean and obsessively organized or messy and chaotic), co-ed bathrooms (though for some this was just one more reason to go away for college) or having to personally wash clothes and not rely on their mother or the maid. While for others, the obvious was what made them cringe.

And that was what Naruto Uzumaki found himself doing.

Around this time, exactly noon on a rather gloomy Sunday, Naruto usually spent it curled up in bed with a cup of ramen noodles and watching some sitcom or standup comedy. Instead, he was in the library with half the student body trying to cram a semester's worth of notes into his brain for Monday's final exam.

Of course, unlike most of the people that was there hunched over their textbooks and notebooks, Naruto hadn't been taking notes to study from because the subject of math was utterly boring and was taught by an equally boring teacher.

So when the idea struck to snatch his roommate's binder an hour earlier, Naruto felt much better than he had waking up in full panic mode. Naruto couldn't believe he never thought of it sooner. His roommate always jotted stuff down even when he knew what their instructor was blabbering on about. But Naruto wasn't even halfway down when said roommate approached him.

"I could have used those notes for my final exam today."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend since their diaper years and the owner of the 'borrowed' binder. Most people would've been intimidated by those dark eyes and that scowl of his.

Most people.

Naruto scoffed, which made the chopsticks that were lodged partway in his mouth actually jiggle just a bit. "Like you needed to study. You're already fucking smart. Your head will explode if you studied anymore so I was actually saving you from a medical emergency. So, you're welcome."

Sasuke snatched his binder that was filled with his semester notes from Naruto, who protested loudly until the librarian and a few fellow peers shushed at them. "You got ramen on my stuff, idiot. Don't you read signs - no eating in the library."

He actually rolled his eyes and took the chopsticks out from his mouth. "Of course I read the signs, I just choose to ignore them - obviously. Like just now when I called you a dick for taking the notes."

Naruto tried once again to reach for the binder again, but Sasuke kept it away. "Write your own."

Again, Naruto made another attempt and again he failed. "I would if you'd give it up."

"Not a chance."

Naruto scowled. "How the hell can you still be such a bastard when you got laid last night?"

"Laid?" Taken aback by Naruto's question, Sasuke's focus was gone and his friend was able to snatch the binder back.

"As in sex." Naruto waited, but got no response or no reaction whatsoever. Sasuke's blank default face didn't really count. "You know, when a man and a woman like each other very much or are just hormonal and he puts his-"

"I've had the 'talk' Naruto." Sasuke replied, inwardly adding that Naruto's parents made a mistake by allowing him to spend the summer with his godfather Jirayai because if it wasn't ramen, it was girls and sex on his brain. It was a wonder he could even function.

Naruto continued, getting a bit frustrated. "Yeah, so that cute girl from last night. You left together, remember?"

"What are you talking about? What girl?" Sasuke sounded annoyed and he was.

Like hell would he just walk off with some girl at a party. Drinking liquor was one thing, but getting drunk enough to have a one night stand? Not a chance. It wasn't his style, especially with girls that had the word 'easy' all over their faces. And he didn't want that kind of rumor going around where Itachi, or gods forbid _his father_, could hear.

"So you didn't..." Naruto looked horrified, which baffled Sasuke. "Don't tell me you couldn't perform!"

"_What_?" Now he was definitely annoyed. What the hell was this moron talking about?

"You know. 'Get it up'." Naruto had actually used air quotes and then shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. "I guess it must've been pretty bad then if you don't remember and she left and all. Blue balls gotta suck, you know."

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke retorted, catching a few curious glances from their pretending-not-to eavesdrop-but-really-are peers. "I don't have - just shut up and do something other than have shit coming out of your mouth."

Naruto looked back at him, unfazed.

"Okay, sorry." Naruto said, but he sounded anything but. "You couldn't have gotten laid. To get laid, you need a sex drive, which you don't. To get laid, you need to actually be attracted to someone other than yourself."

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, but he said nothing.

"You're still moody as ever and no one," Naruto continued along. "Not even _you_ can't be an asshole after sex. It's humanly impossible."

More twitching.

"Thus, my statement about you not performing and you not getting laid must be true. But this, even being as funny as it is, can't get around since you're my friend-_hey! _Where are you going?"

Sasuke took the binder he had snapped closed and glared at his suppose childhood friend from over his shoulder. "I'm going back to my apartment to study because I'm not discussing my sex life with you or anyone else for that matter."

"But-"

"Whether I got laid or not isn't of your concern or those idiots pretending to be reading the same page for the last ten minutes."

Simultaneously, said idiots suddenly turned their pages.

"At least leave the binder." Naruto begged.

"What _you_ should concern yourself with," Sasuke added with a full frontal glare for good measure. "Is explaining flunking out to your mother."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, then stopped. Just the mere thought of his mother made him cringe and not just outwardly either. No one should look _that_ scary when they're mad.

"W-wait, Sasuke." Naruto could hear the frighten plea in his own voice, which was geared towards his rival of all people, and hated it. But he knew the time came to swallow his pride.

"What?"

Naruto used his index finger to cross over his heart. "I promise, no more talking about your sex life." Or lack of, Naruto silently added. "Now come on, be a pal and help me."

At the skeptical look on his friend's face, Naruto added, "If I fail, I'll post your phone number on the girl's bathroom door and I'll harass you for the reminder of your life."

"You're harassing me now." Sasuke replied frankly then he sat back down and sighed exasperatedly.

Naruto grinned, more than just slightly relieved that Sasuke was staying. Now the threat of his mother, who'd likely be angry about him going to such a good school only to goof around rather than take his studies seriously, and her wrath soon seemed like a distant memory.

Knowing that Sasuke could easily get up again and take that precious binder away with him, Naruto didn't stop with just keeping his mouth shut. In fact, the boy least likely to read let alone take notes, actually opened up his book the first time that entire semester and grabbed some paper that didn't have doodles on them to copy down the information.

While Naruto scribbled as quickly as possible, frowning as he came across some difficult mathematical equations and then cursing whoever came up with math in the first place.

Despite butting heads as often as they did and being just about polar opposites, Sasuke really didn't want to see Naruto flunk out and face Kushina's wrath - the horror stories were enough for him. Also, he understood the desire to succeed for the family name and the whole honor thing. After all, that was all there was being an Uchiha - or at least Fuguka Uchiha's son.

A few more minutes went by before Naruto finally passed back the binder to Sasuke and then grinned, "You know I'm your friend, right? Like your best friend since forever, right?"

This couldn't be good. "What do you want?"

"You'd tell me _anything_, right? Because you know I wouldn't tell anyone, no matter how much ramen they gave me - even if it was free and I was starving to death."

"Get to the point." While Naruto was looking at Sasuke with an anxious look on his face, the dark-eyed male was distracted by his thoughts.

How much was this going to cost him (as in cash or as in his soul). Or rather, more importantly, how much was what Naruto was asking about (if he _ever_ got to the point) going to annoy him?

"So..." Naruto leaned forward, so they were almost nose to nose. "Did you get _any_ action..._at all_?"

Never did anyone in the school's history ever fly across a room like Naruto Uzumaki did that spring afternoon. But then, never did anyone piss off someone like Sasuke Uchiha either.

**ii.**

"You're alive." Those were the first words out of Ino's mouth when Sakura stood in the doorway, glaring at her.

"No thanks to that liquor from last night, you know." Sakura replied venomously and walked past her.

"And I take it, liquor is codename for Ino, right?" She said with a roll of the eyes as the pair walked upstairs to her bedroom. "So what happened? Did you get busted?"

"No. Mom was still sleeping when I got in and I don't see any signs of me going away to a nunnery anywhere. My dad was gone already, but he wouldn't notice if I was in bed or not - or if I grew a second head, with all those papers he's grading."

"Really?" Ino seemed surprised as was Sakura since her mother coined the word 'helicopter mom'. "So you got away with it?"

"So far. I mean, who's to say they're not biding their time to really spring that punishment on me."

Ino sighed and closed her bedroom door, not wanting to chance her mother coming home early and hearing them. "So you stayed out all night and had fun that wasn't associated with a textbook. What century is your mom from?"

Sakura snorted. "Your mother would've hit the roof if you stayed out too, you know."

"True." She replied and then shrugged her shoulders. "But she wouldn't have me thinking I'll be sent off to join a nunnery or something. Sex happens."

"They're not that bad."

"Sure. They're _worse_. Look, my parents aren't wild, but at least they get it. They're actually not the type of people that say 'oh, I've done that' and whatever when it's all bull. I could see your dad maybe doing something wild back in the stone ages, but your mom?"

"Jaywalking." Sakura supplied.

Ino blinked a few times. "Are you...serious?"

She nodded then sighed. "It came up in the 'how sex before marriage ruins a good girls' lecture."

Sakura quickly rattled off on how her mother apparently slept with her fiancée a month before their wedding, because it seemed so close to their wedding night anyways, only to found out a week later he had been sleeping with a close friend of hers to scratch that two year wait itch of his. She had apparently jaywalked after discovering that, too distraught to think of anything else.

"Okay, forget your mom and the jaywalking." Ino then inched forward, her blue eyes a little bit wide, and this made Sakura leaned herself a bit back. "So...now that your hangover is gone, how was it?"

Sakura blinked. "How was what?"

"You know." She nudged her slightly in the side and winked. "It."

There was no need for further implications from Ino after that. Sakura's cheeks turned bright red almost immediately. "I don't know." Another nudge later she replied, "Good? Err...maybe?"

"Maybe?"

This time, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ino. I don't know, okay? I've never done that sort of thing before so I could've sucked so badly that it wasn't even funny. So, this amnesia is kind of a blessing."

"Lightweight." Ino teased then she playfully poked her. "More like selective memory if you ask me."

"I'm being honest and I'm not a lightweight. I just don't do well with being sober and liquor, which really means-"

"Lightweight."

"Whatever."

"You didn't drink enough to forget everything. I mean, maybe the earth didn't shift and the heavens didn't move or anything, but something must be in that noggin of yours."

Still blushing and completely flustered now, Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Nothing. I remember not what I did and knew not of who I did it with. So now that we got that cleared up, can we get off the topic already?"

"Sakura," Ino said, her voice suddenly serious again. "Can you at least remember if you guys used protection?"

A moment's pause.

"Shit!"

- To be continued -

**Next Chapter:** _Getting Down to Business_

Ino and Sakura try to figure out what to do only to encounter some mishaps, Sasuke tries to piece together that night with or without his failing memory. Sadly, Naruto proves to not be much help.


	2. Taking Care of Business

**Title:** Be with You

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Summary:** It took one night and one test to turn their lives upside down.

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time - a total understatement. I had this chapter written months ago but I felt it needed more, which resulted in this chapter getting longer. More characters will come into play. I'm not sure as of yet if I'll address the matters of STDS, but for right now that won't be an issue. I have the basis of how I want this story to go and I really want to finish this entirely so wish me luck. Thank you everyone for your messages and reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two - Taking Care of Business**

Ino could only stare at Sakura as the other woman stared back.

"Did you... Did you at least get a pregnancy test then?"

Sakura shook her head and hid her face with her pink bangs, as if hoping that simple act itself would somehow make her feel like kicking herself less. Or at least make the queasy feeling inside of her die down now that she had to acknowledge that possibility.

"Sakura!" Ino sounded so horrified, but not nearly as Sakura was at that very moment.

"I know! But I was so scared about that whole waking up in his bed thing and about getting home that I didn't stop at the store. And when I was sure my parents knew nothing, I couldn't go back out to the store with all those people around."

"What? Why not?"

"I just..." Sakura looked up, annoyed. "I mean who shops that early in the morning anyways?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know, but still-"

Sakura began to furiously run her fingers through her uncombed hair and continued with her frantic rambling, "And besides, the cashier is my mom's best friend - not the one that ruined her wedding. The last thing I want to do is have her see it, open her big mouth, and let loose a huge can of worms when I may have gotten away with this whole one night stand thing."

Ino could hear the panic attack coming on. "Sa-"

"Oh gods, I could be - with a guy who I don't even know. But it was only one time too. Oh God but that's all it takes right? I can't - damn it, Ino what will my mom do? No, I know what _she'll _do, but what will _I_ do? I'm not old enough to legally drink let alone have a baby!"

"Sakura-"

"I'm a premed student on a fucking scholarship! I can't have a baby now! I won't have any money to support us since my parents will no doubt disown me and I'll have to live out on the streets. On the streets! How can I raise a baby on the streets? We'll go hungry and I'll have to work at a mediocre job to pay for the bills and end up an old woman that lived a life that consists of resenting that asshole."

"Sakura!"

"Why am I so stupid?" She slammed her fists into the pillows and yelled, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"_Sakura_!" Ino grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she stopped shouting. "You have got to calm down and think for a minute."

"Are you _crazy_, Ino?" Sakura was on the verge of sobbing. "How can I be calm, let alone _think _when I-"

"I said _calm down_!" Ino squeezed her shoulders tightly. "Don't make me slap you."

Unable to rival Ino's glare or wiggle from her grip, Sakura somehow willed herself to calm down to a point where she wasn't hyperventilating. Even so she was still a mess. While she knew deep down that becoming nearly hysterical and bawling all over Ino wouldn't solve anything, she couldn't stop the frightening visions of her possible future flashing before her eyes.

After instructing Sakura through some deep breathing exercises, Ino voiced her plan. "Now first we're going to go to the pharmacy." At Sakura's horrified look, she quickly rushed on, "Don't freak. Her shift has to be over by now, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"And even if that old cow was there, _this_ is more important." Sakura managed to nod at that and so Ino continued, "Now all we have to do is go to the store, buy a test, pay and go. It'll be a chinch. I'll even come with you so you're not freaking out in the line and draw unwanted attention to yourself."

"Okay." Sakura replied and took another deep breath. She was beyond grateful that Ino wasn't going to leave her alone on this possibly life altering mission alone.

"And then we'll come back here, you'll pee on the stick, drive us both a little crazy waiting, then it will turn out negative, and we'll celebrate. Your folks won't ever know, underwear boy will be a sexy thing of the past, and you'll be a boring bookworm again in no time."

She swallowed and her voice cracked with these two words, "You promise?"

Never did Sakura Haruno think she'd find herself in such a terrifying fifty-fifty situation.

"Promise."

Never had Ino Yamanaka told such a bold face lie so well in her entire life.

**i.**

There were a lot of things that annoyed Sasuke Uchiha.

Like people who insisted on counting out the exact change with a long line of people behind them.

Like that asshole who thinks he's above contributing to paying for the tab but has the nerve to brag about his income.

But what made it on the top 10 of his list, was the most annoying sound to ever meet his ears.

"Sasuke-kun, we love you!" A crowd of freshmen girls squealed from their second floor dorm window, displaying their phone numbers on notebook paper. It was a lot more tolerable and less distracting than the last set of girls who had brazenly decided to flash him the day before.

Sasuke inwardly cringed when they called out to him again, thinking if their voices became higher pitched that they'd finally get a response from him - which was unlikely. A part of him knew he should be use to this annoying display of 'affection' and 'loyalty' because ever since the opposite sex could talk, it was always "Sasuke-kun" this or "Sasuke-kun" that.

Seriously. Was glaring and insulting them not enough to get the point across? Some days it almost made him question the intelligence of half the female student body.

"Hel-lo ladies." Naruto waved at them as he caught up to his disgruntle friend.

It was almost ironic that a few years back in junior high school, they would've ignored him or said something awful in response, but now they were squealing back, "Naruto-kun, hello!" like if he was some well known pop star.

Naruto grinned like a fool for he never grew tired of their cheering. He knew that they were just being nice in an attempt to look good in front of Sasuke since ignoring Naruto hadn't gotten them anywhere in high school.

And although there might be a few that sincerely liked Naruto, maybe mostly because of his good looks and easygoing nature, they were still a lot more girls loyal and horny for his brooding friend. Even so, Naruto enjoyed the little cheering squad of pretty girls everywhere they went. It was a nice free ego booster especially during exam week.

"Would you quit that?" The last thing Sasuke wanted was for that moron to encourage them.

"What? _Why_?" Naruto whined, but continued waving. "This is so cool. It's like being a celebrity."

"Cool?" Sasuke scowled at Naruto as he put his key into their apartment door. "This isn't cool. It's annoying."

"_Everything_ is annoying to you."

Sasuke sighed, further irritated with Naruto as he began to list things that apparently would annoy him - from baby crying to little kittens up for sale. It didn't come as a surprise to Sasuke that Naruto found it all so amusing since they had been dealing with fan girls for years. But Sasuke wished that what he was saying about them would finally seep through that head of his blonde and process accurately.

Ten minutes later Naruto's mouth was still moving, but not surprisingly there was no common sense coming out of there anytime soon. Naruto had this thing where once he thought he made a point, he had to keep rolling with it. Soon enough, things began to play out like it would every time before.

"Have lunch with us, Sasuke-kun!" The group of girls offered.

Naruto stopped midstride and looked as if he just won the lottery. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe his ears and then wisely pounced on the offer. After all making a point wasn't nearly as important to him as getting a free meal. "What do you have in mind?"

Sasuke heard several excited responses from the girls and Naruto would respond back just as excited. It was one annoying long distant event that left Sasuke's head pounding.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "You know your name isn't 'Sasuke-kun,' right?"

Naruto turned away from the group, raised his eyebrows and gave him a 'duh' look. "They like me by association and unlike you and your weird ass, I'm enjoying this shit."

He pointed at the door leading to the boy dormitory. "Would you get inside already?"

"Bye, Sasuke-kun! Bye, Naruto-kun!" The girls squealed when the latter waved back at them.

Naruto dropped his books at the doorway a few minutes later, as he did after every class and glared at Sasuke, who was putting his books into his bedroom by his computer desk.

"Now what the hell did you drag me away from a free meal with some cute girls to come back here for?"

Naruto grew further annoyed when Sasuke remained silent for several minutes. Just as he was about to go back outside and see if the cheery girls were still there, Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"That girl. The one you said I walked off with at the party..." Sasuke began, ignoring Naruto's quick "hook up" interjection. "What did she look like?"

Naruto blinked a few times, completely surprised by his sudden question, and then tried to remember the unnamed girl. "Uh, she was cute. She wasn't a beast or anything if that's what you're worried about. But other than that...I was kind of drunk, just so you know. So I can't give you a lot of help."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you ever any help?"

"Gee, way to convince someone to help you." Naruto felt quite proud of how he managed to sound almost as sarcastic as his friend, who probably mastered that skill faster than his ABCs.

"Just forget it."

"_No_. I got this." Naruto quickly replied and then proceeded to scratch his head, trying his damndest to remember. "Okay...Saturday...let me think. There were a lot of girls and drinks going around...Ino was talking about stuff...and then Kiba, more drinks, and some stupid drinking game...err..."

"You're being so helpful." _Again_ with the sarcasm.

"Do you want my help or not?" Naruto snarled back. "Shit Sasuke. It's not like _you_ remember anything anyways."

Sasuke said nothing. Not because he couldn't. No, certainly not. It was simply because for once Naruto was right and Sasuke hated that.

A few minutes later, after rummaging through clothes and even the small trash bin by the bathroom, Naruto finally came up with a quick list of clues. "Okay. Here's what we got. Your bed sheet indicated she wears flowery perfume and, since the party was invitation only, has to be friends with either loudmouth Ino or louder mouth Kiba."

Sasuke almost snorted. Talk about the kettle calling the pot black. And considering the whole invitation thing, a lot of those girls no doubt had wanted to get into his pants at least once which didn't exactly narrow down the names.

Naruto checked off another clue on his next finger. "According to a half tore napkin in your pocket, which proves she must've been something since it wasn't trashed, the last three digits of her phone number is 239 or it could be 286."

Next finger.

"Third, from what we seem to be _missing_ from the trash can, you screwed up big time and didn't wear protection - even _I _know that and I'm not a 'prodigy child'." He ignored his friend's pointed glare.

Next.

"And lastly, she has really poor taste in men." He nodded at his friend. "So yeah, I think we've covered everything."

Naruto dismissed Sasuke's scowl, double checked his clues in his small notebook, and nodded to himself again. If he hadn't been planning on being prime minister of Japan in the future, he definitely would've settled for being an FBI agent or even a detective. It was almost on the same level of cool, minus the lack of power in comparison and wearing ties every day to work.

Well, unless he was undercover. Then he wouldn't have to wear a tie, unless he had to pretend to be a banker or a school teacher or-

Naruto shook his head.

He needed to focus.

For once, Sasuke was completely in the dark, something Naruto was very familiar with when it came to himself. Who would've known it just took a drunken moment for him to rely on someone or something else other than that big brain of his. It was kind of empowering.

"So," Naruto said. "The first part of the plan is to track down the loudmouths and hopefully find out if they know who she is, find her, and then we'll know if you actually became a _man_ last night."

Sasuke's scowled once again at Naruto, who seemed a bit perplexed by his friend's lack of enthusiasm or humor. "Talking like that...you really must like being thrown across rooms."

**ii.**

"So you're telling me he never once woke up?"

"No." And not asking about it ten more times wasn't going to change that, but she didn't tell her friend that.

"Not even to make you breakfast?"

"We're not dating, Ino. This isn't a mediocre romance novel either. It's real life and in case you've forgotten, I don't even know his name."

"But he could be an underwear model." Ino quoted.

"Ino, come on. Haven't you had a morning after situation with anyone?"

"Does waking up with your dog in your face count?" Ino laughed at that summer memory for now it seemed much funnier than it had then since dog drool was no longer in her hair.

"_Ino_, be serious for a second."

"I am." Ino laughed again and then sobered up at Sakura's glare. "Okay. Seriously, I've had boyfriends before, but I never slept with any of them. It just...you know...never felt right."

"So you're...?"

"A beautiful blooming rose that hopes to one day be deflowered by a really cute bee." It sounded a lot more creative and maybe a bit poetic to Ino rather than just saying "yeah, a virgin".

"You know...it's kind of weird. After all these years with that hanging over my head, and aside from the whole possibly pregnancy, I don't feel all that differently...well, just a little sore, I guess."

"Like I said, it's a whole different time from when our parents grew up or whatever century your mom thinks it is. Sure, not _everyone _is doing it, but some people are. But you're just so sheltered you think the world is about to end just because you did Mr. Underpants."

Sakura scoffed. "Oh shut up. I'm not _that_ sheltered or paranoid. I know where his thing went, you know."

"Thing?" Ino almost giggled, but managed a deadpanned expression. "It's a pe-nis, Sakura."

"Shh!" Sakura hissed back as her face became a bright shade of red. "Do you want someone to hear? You don't say that kind of word in public."

Somehow Ino managed to suppress a giggle. "My god. You should see yourself. I've never seen someone so red before. It's unnatural." And then despite being glared at, Ino burst out laughing.

"Hardy Har Har." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can we just go in there and buy the stupid thing before I lose my nerve?"

"You're no fun." Ino teased but nodded at the pharmacy door. "But yeah, let's get going. The last thing we want is for you to back out now."

As the pair walked around the small brightly lit pharmacy, Sakura couldn't help but look around, waiting for someone to point at her. But after a while no one did. Most people there were women with their little children, a few elderly people, and a handful of preteens going about their business.

When Sakura came across a young woman and her newborn by the shopping carts, she inwardly cringed. Though this woman looked about her age, she appeared well-kept, likely financially stabled, and loving towards her child. Sakura could only wonder if she would look remotely as happy and appear secure if worse came to worse.

As the pair moved through the pharmacy at a snail pace with Ino maneuvering the cart and talking cheerfully in an obvious attempt to calm both their nerves, Sakura found herself noticing the mothers and their children more than she normally did and it made her wish that she'd made different choices.

If only she hadn't let her mother talk her out of taking the pill and stood her ground like a normal woman without letting the irrational feelings of guilt and shame settle in.

If only she wasn't so damn careless then maybe none of this worrying would've reached such an exhausting and scary level. But she knew there was no use in getting upset again because even if she had been on the pill or used a condom that night, she still might have found herself in the pharmacy with Ino.

"Could you please try to _not _look like you're not about to die or someone will come over here thinking something's up."

Sakura slowly nodded, not realizing nor doubting that she had such an expression on, and tried to muster up a decent smile. Instead she nearly frightened a toddler boy that was nearby.

With the right overhead sign guiding the pair, it didn't take Sakura and Ino long to find the right aisle before she scared anyone else. To Sakura's sheer delight, the tests were in the second to last aisle and nowhere near prying eyes.

"Which one?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder in case anyone happened to walk by.

"A popular one," Ino answered and began to scan the large selection. "Never buy a store brand or anything really cheap when it comes to this kind of stuff. A digital one would probably be better, but they don't have it, so we'll go with old faithful."

Ino grabbed three and dropped them into the cart.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered.

"Stop hyperventilating." Ino replied, to which Sakura protested to doing no such thing. "You can't just buy one. It could be a false result. Buying three gives us a better idea."

_Oh and a higher risk of it getting noticed._ Sakura mentally added.

"You worry too much, forehead." Ino said in a matter of fact tone.

"And you don't worry enough."

"Grabbing a pregnancy test isn't so abnormal these days, it's practical and responsible. Like buying a condom. We're independent educated liberated women of a new century from a very sexual, yet still conservative society. Of course, it doesn't mean spread your legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry, but you have just as much right to be getting laid as any other person."

Before Sakura could say another word, Ino then proceeded to weave in and out of several aisles, grabbing items at random and mumbled to herself, "Now we just add some of these..."

Sakura's fears were momentarily forgotten as she followed behind Ino as they fluidly moved from aisle to aisle. It was during times like this, in the middle of panic mode, that she really admired and cherished Ino's clear headedness and determination.

By the time the two approached the checkout line they had a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, mint flavored dental floss, a soft orange bristle hairbrush, two random cooking books, and a family size bag of potatoes chips to accompany the three pregnancy tests.

"See? We're next in line. And it's a guy cashier. They never pay any attention to what people buy anyways." Ino smiled reassuringly at Sakura. "We'll be celebrating over a stick in no time."

"Yep." Sakura smiled tightly, still nervous but a lot less panicked than when they'd first come in, because she knew they weren't out of the woods just yet.

**iii.**

"You know threatening to throw someone across the room and then doing it isn't exactly fair."

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's complaining. "And not knowing what the hell I did last night isn't either."

Hell, Sasuke could've given her his social security number, maybe his bank account number or blabbed about some family secret that she could make millions off of. She already knew where he lived. She could be an insane stalker that thought they'd get married, have 2.5 children, a dog - the whole nine yards and then try to kill him later when he got 'cold feet'.

And then the fact that he, Sasuke Uchiha, the man that was so cautious about everything and always planned ahead with two alternate routes in case his original plan failed, was careless enough not to put on a stupid condom. While this wasn't exactly unheard of whenever liquor was involved, it was still mind boggling. After all these years of growing up with the idea that he, or at least his family, was above the careless average Joes' of society and now having to face a completely different reality was troubling.

Sasuke had not planned on this happening at all. His plans had been to finish college with high honors and maybe then finding a suitable wife. The last thing he needed was a baby by some unknown woman who could try her damnedest to extort millions out of his family, even use the media to paint a bad picture of him, and possibly ruin his father's chances for prime minister.

And unlike a lot of men, he was from a family - _a clan_ , that wouldn't be so forgiving if something 'unfortunate' like a out of wedlock pregnancy happened. His father alone barely acknowledged him as is, despite the fact that he was attending the same university as his 'pride and joy' older brother and with exceptional grades to boot. But what would hurt more than his indifference would be the thought of his mother likely being disappointed in his actions.

It pissed Sasuke off that up until recently he had been doing fine in meeting his goals but now one drunken encounter could ruin everything. He had to find that girl. He had to know if this would be a mistake that could impact his life with more than just hazy memories and a hangover.

Damn it. He was going to kill Kiba then Naruto and whoever the idiot that brought the damn liquor.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto arrived, the former was livid and the latter was bone tired.

Now a normal person would knock or maybe ring the doorbell and wait, but not Naruto. He was impatient and after the third time the doorbell went unanswered, he began banging on the door loudly, demanding that Kiba show his face.

It wasn't long before the dog lover did just that.

_- To Be Continued _

Kiba tries to help his unwelcome guests - successfully or not. Sakura and Ino are waiting for the outcome of her test. And an unexpected source could shed some light on that fateful night.

**Next Chapter: Reality Check **


End file.
